Movie night with Dean
by Dean's4ever
Summary: Summary : When neither you or Dean can sleep a movie sounds like a good idea .That is until neither one of you is interested in the movie anymore. ..


You woke up with a start looking around your bedroom was dark and empty. You weren't sure what had cause you to wake up but after a couple minutes trying to go back to sleep you gave up and rolled out of bed.  
You threw on your blue silk robe but didnt bother tying it as you left your room. Everything was quiet as you walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
Someone was up you thought as you saw the light on in the kitchen and found Dean at the table with a beer and his lap top open. He looked up " you ok?" he asked.  
" I could have asked you the same thing " you replied as you took the seat next to him. " couldnt sleep" he replied looking back to his computer. You sigh. You knew that he was still worried about his mother.  
"You should try to get some sleep you and Sam got in pretty late last night you said. " I will. " he said taking another sip of his beer. " why are you up?" he asked  
" I was asleep but something woke me up and now I can't get back to sleep. " you said. "sounds like we are in the same boat " Dean said. " well why don't we watch a movie " you said beats just sitting on the computer all night " you suggested  
"Sure, why not " Dean said shutting his laptop you stood up and snagged his beer bottle " no more for you " you said. He grinned "Bossy much he said as you threw the bottled away  
" have to be with you " you said laughing as he steps forward to you " and if I don't listen?" he asked his gaze narrowing in on yours making your heart to skip a beat like always when he flirted with you.  
You giggled Are you sure you want to know?" you asked and again he step forward bringing himself closer to you. " I am not afraid. " he said  
You were not sure where this was going so you took a deep breath. " well. Behave and we won't have to find out " you said come on lets go put a move in" you said as you walked past him.  
He followed you very closely and you were extremely aware of him. Like you always were with him. The relationship between you two was complicated  
" You pick the movie " you said as you bent down to turn on the TV and DVD player. Then you stood up and went and got a couple blankets before you collapsed on the couch.  
You watched as Dean put in a movie and came and settled next to you throwing an arm around the back of the couch. " you like Star Wars?" he asked. " Yeah they are all pretty good " you commented.  
The movie started and you tried to concentrate on it and not that he was sitting so close to you. But he wasn't making it easy the hand was behind you was ever so slightly brushing up against the back of your neck  
You glanced over at him he was staring straight at the TV but there was a little smirk on his lips that told you he knew what he was doing.  
You shifted a little bit closer to him and threw your feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch stretching out a little bit giving him a good view of your bare legs in the bed shorts you were currently wearing.  
he cleared his throat and you glanced over at him out of the corner of your eye you saw the way his eyes were no longer on the TV. You watched as he licked his lips and you took a deep breath.  
He must have heard because he turned his head sight and his heated gaze met yours. It was your turn to lick your lips and the motion caught his eye.  
You dont know who started it but suddenly his mouth was on youre in a heated kiss. His hands were everywhere pushing off the silk robe off your shoulders.  
He drugged you onto his lap still attacking your mouth with little nips and sucking at your bottom lip. Warm hands found their way underneath the back of your shirt running over your back  
You started to rock your hips into him earning you a deep groan from him. One hand found it way in your hair tugging on it gentle. Leaning your head back giving him access to your throat as he let hot open mouth kisses.  
Grabbing onto his shoulders you continued to roll your hips into him a little harder than before. Suddenly he pulled his head up from your neck capturing your mouth in a heated kiss  
" We need to move this to the bedroom" he said voice low sending shivers down your spine. You only nodded " hold on he said and suddenly he was standing up with you in his arms.  
You wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He kept kissing you as he walked back to his room. Getting to his closed door he pushed you up against it and you could feel him pressing into you. You groaned as he nipped at your ear and making his way down your neck.  
"Bed now " you managed to say you got a grunt out of him and one hand reaching for the door handle. The door open and he rushed you inside the door closed behind you and then you were on your back on his bed  
He grinned down at you as he slips off his shirt. You licked your lips eyeing itching to get your hands on him. " we should do movie night 's more often " you said with a grin. He chuckled and leaned down his mouth hovering over yours.  
" I bet neither one of us will have trouble sleeping after this " he said as he captured your mouth again and he was right.


End file.
